Break Up
by Kyu Kyunnie
Summary: "Seberapa lama pun kau menunggu, hasilnya akan sama. Dia tak akan pernah kembali ke sisimu... "  "Seberapa banyak pun kau berhitung, pada akhirny kau jg tak dapat melihatnya berada di hadapanmu!" dia benar, aku saja yg pura2 buta&tuli menghadapi kenyataan


**BREAK UP**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Break up © Kyu Kyunnie**

**Main pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Altertane Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Sulit dimengerti dan aneh **

**RnR :)**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hn. Kita putus Sakura." Pemuda dengan rambut model chicken-butt berwarna biru dongker tersebut, berkata singkat dengan raut wajah datarnya pada gadis di yang berada di hadapannya.

Tangan pemuda itu dimasukan kedalam saku celana jeans biru gelapnya. Sedangkan gadis berambut pink yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya kalut. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si rambut pink, pria itu segera melengos pergi. Meninggalkan gadis manis yang kini telah berstatus sebagai 'Mantan pacarnya'.

"Kenapa begini Sasuke-kun?" gadis itu berkata dengan lirih, diakhiri oleh cairan bening yang perlahan menetes dari kedua mata emeraldnya.

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Saat ini aku tengah berada di taman belakang SMA-ku, Senior High School-Konoha International. Semilir angin yang memainkan rambut merah mudaku membuat perasaanku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Rasanya aku ingin menjadi angin, bebas. Tanpa ada segala macam masalah yang membebaninya.

.

Disinilah, di bawah pohon yang kini aku duduki. Adalah saksi dimana 'kita' pertamakali dipertemukan. Saat itu, aku yang sedang terpuruk karna dikhianati Ino, sahabatku sendiri. Datang dan duduk di tempat ini.

**.**

**FLASHBACK (Sakura POV)**

Saat ini aku tengah duduk di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolahku. Aku sangat suka berada disini. Angin yang tenang dan menyejukkan, juga pohon yang rindang. Mampu menghilangkan sedikit penatku.

.

"Apado amureochi anheun cheok, nunmuri heulleodo gamchuneun beop." Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sedang bernyanyi dan diiringi suara petikan gitar. Suaranya sangatlah merdu, membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang.

"Maeumhan jjok geugose namgyeonoko amuil eopdaneundeusi utneun beop heeojineun bangbeop."

"Maeumi ireoke tto jeomuljyo sumanheun miryeondeul tto heomuljyo." Semakin ku dengarkan lagu yang di nyanyikan pria misterius ini, aku semakin terhanyut.

Entah siapa yang menyanyikan lagu sedih seperti ini. Entahlah, mungkin pria yang menyanyikannya sedang galau.

Hmm, lagu tadi adalah lagu Korea yang dinyanyikan oleh Cho Kyuhyun of Super Junior untuk OST sebuah film.

-Untuk sedikit informasi, aku tau sedikit tentang lagu-lagu Korea. Yeah bagaimana tidak? Aku memang menyukai Negara itu, aku suka film-filmnya. Lagi pula, kaasan-ku adalah orang Korea asli, malahan kalau dirumah kaasan sering menggunakan bahasa Korea ketika brbicara denganku. Jadi kadang-kadang aku keceplosan berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Hehe-

Lagu tadi itu, kalau tidak salah berjudul... 'The way to break down' eh bukan bukan! Duh apa ya judulnya? The way to?... aduh aku lupa!

.

"Apa ya judul lagu tadi?" dan tanpa kusadari, aku bergumam kecil.

"Judulnya 'The way to break up'." Eh siapa yang berbicara tadi?

Lalu aku berdiri dan melihat kesana-sini, dan saat aku melihat sisi belakang pohon besar ini, ada sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk dan memegang gitar. Mungkinkah dia yang bernyanyi lagu tadi?

'The way to break up'... Jalan untuk putus.

Lelaki tadi mendongakkan wajahnya, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampan. Tanpa sadar, aku mendudukan diriku disebelah lelaki tadi.

Ia tersenyum kecil "Konichiwa, watashiwa Uchiha Sasuke. Anata dare?" Hm, ternyata laki-laki ini ramah juga.

"Sakura, naneun Haruno Sakura Imnida." Dan ucapanku tadi sukses membuat laki-laki yang berada di sampingku mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Yak! Sakura no baka. Mana ngerti sih dia bahasa korea?

Tapi, dugaanku salah. "Bangapta Sakura-ssi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea Uchiha-san?" duh kenapa omongan kita jadi campur-campur Korea Jepang seperti ini ya? haha.

"Kenapa tidak? Saat JHS (Junior High School) kan aku pindah ke korea. Dan baru kembali setahun yang lalu. Hey panggil saja aku Sasuke, atau kau juga boleh menambahkan suffiks Kun." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

Duh, tampannyaa...

"Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Sakura-chan ya, Sasuke-kun." Lalu aku menyunggingkan senyuman termanisku untuknya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

Dan itulah awal dari semua kisah yang aku alami.

Saat ini aku sedang memejamkan kan mataku, menikmati semilir angin yang membuat helaian-helain rambut pinkku bergoyang pelan. Sambil mendengar lagu The way to break up, yang keluar dari headphone ku.

Lagu ini, mengingatkanku pada dirinya...Sasuke-kun.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Berusaha menahan liquid bening yang akan tumpah dari kedua emeraldku yang masih ku tutup erat.

Biasanya Sasuke-kun memang sering menyanyikanku lagu disaat aku sedang sedih. Dan perlakuannya itu dapat membuat kesedihanku berkurang.

Aku mulai mengitung...

"Hana..."

"Dul..."

'Dan pada hitungan ketiga, aku harap Sasuke-kun masih berada di hadapanku sambil memegang gitar, bersiap untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.' Batinku.

"Set..."

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum perih ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah jalan kecil juga pohon-pohon yang sedang menjatuhkan daun-daun kering.

Aku tak lagi menemukan sosok Sasuke-kun yang aku sayangi...

Hahh,, harusnya aku sadar. Sasuke-kun tak mungkin ada disini, ia telah pergi.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Dan tanpa Sakura ketahui, ada sesosok laki-laki telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Lelaki itu berdiri di balik sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada. Sehingga ia dapat mendengar semua yang Sakura katakan.

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau melupakan Sasuke dan melihatku?" pemuda itu bergumam pelan. Jujur, yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah perasaan sakit. Melihat gadis yang dia cintai terpuruk karna satu orang, Sasuke.

Lelaki dengan rambut blonde berbentuk acak-acakan tersebut, melangkahkan kakinya dengan kalut menjauhi tempat gadis yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

Walaupun sikap yang selama ini dia tunjukan di depan Sakura adalah sifat yang ceria, tapi hati dan perasaanya tetaplah sakit melihat gadis yang ia cintai masih belum bisa melupakan sosok sahabatnya, 'Teme'.

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelasku. Aku duduk sebangku dengan Hinata di bangku barisan kedua dari belakang, dekat jendela. Sedangkan kursi di belakangku kini ditempati oleh Naruto.

Ya, hanya Naruto. Karna teman sebangku Naruto...

Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin menangis hari ini.

.

Hmm, karna ini masih pagi. Jadi kelas belum begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sudah datang.

Dan seketika, kulihat Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas dengan wajah datar. Terdapat kantung mata di bawah matanya, yang menandakan kalau pemuda itu kurang tidur. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

Biasanya dia akan berjingkrak ria entah karna apa, tapi pagi ini? Ia datang dengan wajah datar dan tenang. Seperti bukan Naruto yang aku kenal saja.

Dan ketika dia telah duduk dikursinya. Dia memanggilku, segera saja kutengokan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Apa?"

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, aneh. Biasanya dia akan nyengir seperti orang bodoh. Tapi sekarang? Ah entahlah...

"Saat jam istirahat, temui aku di atap ya. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ujarnya pelan.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Naruto kenapa sih?

.

.

.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di atap sekolah, menunggu Naruto. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku memang sering berhitung, berharap Sasuke-kun kembali berada di sisi ku.

"Hana..."

"Dul..."

'Dan pada hitungan ketiga, aku harap Sasuke-kun berada di hadapanku' batinku.

"Set..."

Saat aku membuka mataku, yang berada di hadapanku bukanlah Sasuke-kun, melainkan Naruto...

Aku hanya diam, lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan siapa pun, termasuk Naruto.

"Aapa yang mau kau bicarakan Naruto? bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkan mu, kok." Ucapku, tapi masih memunggunginya.

"Sakura-chan, tolong lihat mataku!" Naruto sedikit membentakku.

Dengan takut-takut aku berbalik, dan aku mengadahkan kepalaku, untuk melihat mata Naruto. Dia memang lebih tinggi dariku, sama seperti dirinya...

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke wajahku. Lalu ia memegang kedua pipiku, dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat.

Ia menatapku lekat. Kedua mata kami saling bertatapan, ia seakan mencari sesuatu yang salah? Entahlah, aku tak dapat mengartikan tatapannya padaku.

Henig beberapa saat, sampai suaranya terdengar di telingaku,

"Seberapa lama pun kau menunggu, hasilnya akan sama. Dia tak akan pernah kembali ke sisimu... " Naruto berkata dengan nada lembut.

Mendengar perkataanya, hatiku mencelos. Aku tau apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku mengerti...

Ini tentang dia, Sasuke-kun.

.

Memang benar apa yang dia katakan. Sasuke-kun tak mungkin kembali. Aku saja yang berpura-pura tuli dan buta.

Aku berpura-pura buta, ketika melihat siaran berita yang mengabarkan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke-kun saat akan kembali ke Korea jatuh dan menyebabkan semua penumpangnya meninggal.

Aku berpura-pura tuli, ketika keesokan harinya, Naruto dengan raut wajah kalut memberitahu teman-teman sekelas, bahwa Sasuke-kun telah pergi.

"Seberapa banyak pun kau berhitung, pada akhirnya kau juga tak dapat melihatnya berada di hadapanmu!"

Dan tanpa ku inginkan, air mata yang sejak tadi ku tahan meluncur melewati sebagian pipiku juga tangan Naruto.

"Kau boleh mengenangnya, tapi... tidak bisakah kau melihatku yang sudah lebih dulu mencintaimu?" ia berkata dengan pelan.

Naruto menghapus air mataku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, menikmati sentuhan tangan besarnya yang sedang menghapus air mataku.

.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan yang kudapati adalah, Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan hangat dari Naruto.

.

.

'Sasuke-kun, kini aku sadar dan mengerti. Kau memutuskanku malam itu, seminggu sebelum kau berangkat ke Korea karna kau tak ingin membuatku sedih bukan? Kau tak ingin aku terus terpuruk karna perginya kau, ketika aku masih menjadi pacarmu. Maka kau memutuskanku agar aku mencari lelaki lain sebagai penggantimu, dan disaat kau pergi aku telah bersama lelaki lain. Bukan begitu? ' Batinku, sambil melihat langit malam ini dari balkon rumahku bersama Naruto.

Kau memang lelaki yang baik Sasuke-kun. Dan kini sosokmu tetaplah ada dihatiku, walau sebagian telah di kuasai oleh 'Dobe'-mu.

Aishiteru Sasuke-kun...

**FIN**

**AN : **Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa~ ^^, gomen kalau fanfic ku sulit dimengerti dan aneh. Oh ya, kata-kata 'Hana, dul, set' aku ambil dari bahasa Korea. Artinya 'Satu, dua, tiga'. hehe

Aku bikin fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Girl's Generation yang Byeol Byeol Byeol ( Bintang Bintang Bintang) aku sampe sengaja minta cariin artinya ke temen aku. Hehe, thanks ca :) okehh.. arigatou untuk yang sudah baca ^^

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
